SPOILER (BinHwan ver)
by realllllalaa
Summary: For some reason, Life got busier than before. Days when we contact each other less, conversations we forcefully have. Words that are written and erased. These are all a foreshadowing. "I can't let you go." – Hanbin. It's Binhwan iKON fict. DLDR!


Tittle: SPOILER

Author: Chunhong07

Pairing: Binhwan

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comforrt

Warn!: It's Boys Love, BxB, Shounen-ai, etc.

Disclaimer: The Characters belongs to YGEnt and themselfes.

Summary: For some reason, Life got busier than before. Days when we contact each other less, conversations we forcefully have. Words that are written and erased. These are all a foreshadowing. "I can't let you go." – Hanbin. It's Binhwan iKON fict. DLDR!

Enjoy reading!

Hari itu cuaca di kota Seoul lumayan cerah, banyak orang berlalu lalang melaksanakan aktivitas masing-masing. Terliat biasa dan sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Dalam sebuah café minimalis di pinggir jalan, terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang duduk berhadapan. Pemuda tampan berambut hitam, memakai setelan jas berwarna biru tua, lengkap dengan kemejanya yang berwarna hitam dan dasi merah polos bertengger manis di lehernya, terlihat sedang memainkan ponselnya. Entah sedang melakukan apa.

Pemuda yang lain berambut coklat kekuningan, memakai sweater longgar berwarna hitam. Skinny jeans biru tua dan jam tangan merah yang bergelung di lengannya menambahkan kesan manis pada dirinya. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah terus menatap keluar jalanan melewati dinding kaca besar tepat di sebelah kirinya.

Atmosfir di antara keduanya begitu janggal. Hanya ada kesunyian karena taka da yang memulai berbicara semenjak mereka duduk di sana 20 menit yang lalu. Bagaimana mau berbicara jika salah satu dari kalian sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri yang seakan tak memperdulikan keberadaan kalian?

Hanbin –sang pemuda tampan, menjadi heran sendiri dengan Jinhwan –kekasihnya– sejak pertama kali tiba di café ini. Jinhwan yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan di sela-sela waktu sibuknya mengurusi perusahaan, malah mendiamkannya dan berada di dunianya sendiri. Melamun.

Haah..

Hanbin mendengar Jinhwan yang menghela nafas sedikit menoleh kearahnya. Menatapnya dengan tajam. Jinhwan tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia selalu cerewet. Meminta ini dan itu, membuat Hanbin lelah sendiri dengan tingkah manja kekasihnya. Padahal Jinhwan lebih tua 2 tahun dari Hanbin, tapi tingkahnya masih bocah.

Dan Jinhwan yang pendiam membuatnya khawatir.

"Hyung, apa terjadi sesuatu?", akhirnya Hanbin memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

Tapi Jinhwan hanya terus diam. Tidak menoleh, maupun menjawab pertanyaan Hanbin.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hyung?", kembali Hanbin bertanya sambil meraih tangan mungil Jinhwan yang ada di atas meja.

"Ah!" Jinhwan tersadar dari lamunannya. Menatap Hanbin dengan dingin. Bahkan Hanbin sendiri terkejut melihat tatapan Jinhwan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Apa?", bahkan suara Jinhwan pun terdengar dingin.

"Aku bertanya, apa yang kau pikirkan?", Hanbin menjawabnya dengan lembut. Mungkin suasana hati Jinhwan sedang tidak baik, makanya Hanbin berusaha untuk tidak termakan emosi.

"Sepertinya besok akan hujan.", jawab Jinhwan yang sedikit terdengar tidak masuk akal bagi Hanbin. Jawaban Jinhwan tidak nyambung.

Jinhwan kembali memperhatikan jalan.

Akhir-akhir ini Jinhwan lebih sering menatap ke arah lain selain wajah Hanbin. Entahlah, hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Jinhwan terkesan sedang menghindarinya.

Haah..

Jinhwan kembali menghela nafasnya berat.

Membuat Hanbin khawatir. Semakin memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dia tahu firasat apa ini. Dia sangat paham dan sangat ingin menghindari firasat seperti ini. Hanbin yang paling paham bahwa firasatnya sangat berbahaya. Dia seakan memiliki sensitifitas tersendiri tentang perasaan orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Seperti sekarang, firasat yang benar-benar Hanbin hindari, Hanbin takutkan, dan berharap tidak akan terjadi.

Kim Jinhwan akan meninggalkannya.

###

Tanpa terasa sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Sudah seminggu pula Hanbin merasa semakin disibukkan dengan pekerjaan kantornya. Berbagai proyek baru untuk membuat perusahaan tenpat ia bekerja lebih maju. Posisinya sebagai manajer marketing di sebuah perusahaan terkenal membuatnya berkali lipat merasakan lelah yang seakan tak berujung.

Hanbin terbangun dari tidurnya. Pukul 9. Wajar saja. Ini hari libur dan semalam dia pulang dari kantornya pukul 12 malam. Biarlah hari ini dia bermalas-malasan. Mungkin ia bisa mengajak Jinhwan berkencan.

Ah! Jinhwan. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak saling menghubungi?

Hanbin meraih ponselnya yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada _headboard_ ranjang.

Memeriksa ponselnya apa ada pesan atau telepon dari Jinhwan. Ternyata nihil. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Semenjak kejadian minggu lalu, Jinhwan serasa semakin jauh dari jangkauan Hanbin. Jinhwan tidak pernah lagi mengiriminya pesan selamat pagi atau selamat tidur. Jika ingin berkirim pesan, Hanbin harus mengiriminya pesan terlebih dahulu. Dan sejujurnya Hanbin sedikit gengsi untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Hanbin berpikir keras. Haruskan ia memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka? Haruskah Hanbin yang terlebih dahulu menghubungi Jinhwan?

Baiklah. Mengesampingkan semua egonya, menekan ikon pesan di ponselnya.

'Hyung, sudah bangun?', tulisnya.

Haah.. terlalu basa-basi.

Dihapusnya pesan tadi.

'Hyung, kau libur? Mau berkencan?', tulisnya lagi. Dan berakhir dengan dihapusnya lagi pesan itu.

Entah sudah beberapa kali Hanbin menulis pesan yang nyatanya selalu dihapusnya lagi pesan tersebut.

"Arrghhh!", teriaknya. Frustasi. "Mengapa terasa begitu sulit menghubungimu lebih dulu, hyung?"

Akhirnya Hanbin memutuskan untuk menelepon Jinhwan. Yah, setidaknya tidak terkesan pengecut. Ia memang tipikal orang yang tidak terlalu menyukai berkirim pesan. Terlalu bertele-tele. Ia lebih menyukai pembicaraan langsung. Mungkin ini yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa mengirim pesan lebih dulu pada Jinhwan.

Tuuut… tuut…

Terus terdengar nada sambung. Entah sudah berapa kali nada itu terdengar.

"Ye, moshi-moshi.", jawab seseorang di seberang sana. Akhirnya, Jinhwan menjawab teleponnya. Jika kalian heran mengapa Jinhwan menyapanya menggunakan bahasa Jepang, jawabannya simple. Jinhwan merupakan mahasiswa jurusan sastra Jepang di universitasnya.

"Halo, hyung.", jawab Hanbin lirih.

" _Ya. Ada apa, Bin?"_

"Kau libur?"

" _Ya. Aku libur. Memangnya kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Tidak biasanya kau meneleponku lebih dulu."_ , jawab Jinhwan. Terkesan menuduh bagi Hanbin.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya merindukanmu, mungkin.", jawab Hanbin. Jujur. Dia memang merindukan Jinhwan seminggu ini.

Terdengar suara seseorang menahan nafas. Ia tahu. Jinhwan terkejut. Hanbin tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumya. Bahkan kata-kata cinta pun hanya pernah Hanbin katakan satu kali selama 3 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan. Hanbin tipikal orang yang _introvert_.

" _Benarkah?"_ , Jinhwan terdengar tidak yakin.

"Hmm. Tentu saja.", jawab Hanbin. "Mau berkencan?"

" _Kau serius?"_ , Jinhwan terpekik senang.

"Ya. Aku libur hari ini. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 11 nanti. Bye."

" _Hmm. Aku menunggumu. Bye."_

###

Di sini lah mereka.

Di sebuah café di sekitar mall. Dua cup coffee berada di tengah-tengah meja yang mereka tempati. Sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya ada kediaman. Pembicaraan pun tak pernah berjalan lama.

Hanbin menenakan t-shirt hitam dengan motif berwarna putih, jacket kulit warna coklat dan jeans biru pudar menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya. Sedangkan Jinhwan mengenakan Hoodie hitam dengan motif yang sama seperti Hanbin, skinny jeans hitam dan beanie merah menjadikan dirinya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Hyung, bagaimana kuliahmu?", tanya Hanbin sambil menyesap americanonya.

Jinhwan yang tadi sedang menatap sebuah hiasan ruangan di sisi kanannya menoleh pada Hanbin.

"Berjalan lancar. Hanya saja aku yang sekarang berada di akhir semester mulai disibukkan dengan skripsi.", jawab Jinhwan.

"Apa karena itu kau jadi jarang menghubungiku?", tanya Hanbin.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku minta maaf."

"Tak apa. Aku juga sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Sungguh melelahkan, kau tahu."

"Yah. Aku paham. Aku yang paling mengerti dirimu. Kau itu sangat _workaholic_.", jawab Jinhwan dingin.

Hanbin terkejut. Setidaknya perkataan Jinhwan tadi terkesan menuduhnya tentang merenggangnya hubungan mereka.

"Aku minta maaf kalau begitu.", ucap Hanbin sambil meraih tangan mungil Jinhwan dalam genggamannya. "Aku paham kita jarang meluangkan waktu bersama. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan sepuasnya? Ke mana pun yang kau inginkan."

"Benarkah?", Jinhwan bertanya. Sangsi apa yang dikatakan Hanbin benar. Pasalnya setiap kali mereka berkencan selalu berakhir dengan Jinhwan yang pulang sendirian. Hanbin meninggalkannya di tengah-tengah kencan. Entah masalah pekerjaan atau yang lainnya.

Seperti bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Jinhwan, Hanbin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jinhwan. Meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja. Aku janji tidak akan pergi di tengah-tengah kencan kita. Kau mau, kan?", ucap Hanbin.

"Tentu saja. Aku mau!", jawab Jinhwan senang. Hanbin juga ikut senang.

"Nah, sekarang kau mau.."

Kriinggg… kriiinggg…

Ucapan Hanbin terpotong karena dering ponselnya.

Masih tetap menggenggam tangan Jinhwan dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya berusaha mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku jacket kulitnya.

Sekilas melihat siapa yang menelepon, - Jiyong sunbaenim, salah satu senior di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Dengan tekad bulat, Hanbin mengabaikan panggilan tersebut. Ia tahu kalau ini masalah pekerjaan. Mungkin nantinya ia akan ditegur habis-habisan karena mengabaikan panggilan ini.

Hanbin mereject panggilan tadi. Memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku jacketnya, lalu kembali menatap Jinhwan lembut.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?", tanya Jinhwan heran.

"Hari ini hanya ada aku dan kau. Ingat?", jawab Hanbin sambil tersenyum.

"Oke. Baiklah."

"Jja! Kita mulai jalan-jalannya."

Kriinggg… kriiinggg…

Baru saja Hanbin akan bangun dari duduknya, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Hanbin sudah akan menolak panggilan tadi, tetapi Jinhwan lebih dulu melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

Haahh…

Jinhwan menghela nafas.

"Angkatlah. Siapa tahu itu penting.", ucap Jinhwan malas.

"Aku janji hanya sebentar. Oke?", ucap Hanbin mengalah.

Setelah itu Hanbin melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar café. Mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ya, hyung. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?", ucap Hanbin.

" _Yak! Dari mana saja kau, hah! Tak tahu kah kau aku sedang kerepotan tentang proyek baru perusahaan?"_ , jawab orang di seberang kesal.

"Maaf, hyung. Aku sedang kencan. Kami sedang ada masalah dan aku berniat untuk menyenangkan kekasihku hari ini.", jawab Hanbin lirih. Tatapannya berubah sendu saat melihat Jinhwan yang melamun entah memikirkan apa. Dan Hanbin merasakannya lagi. Perasaan yang Hanbin sendiri terlalu takut untuk mengakui apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jinhwan.

Firasat yang sama seperti minggu lalu. Namun, kali ini lebih kuat. Dan Hanbin semakin khawatir.

" _Arasseo. Aku melepaskanmu hari ini. Tapi ingat, besok kau harus membantuku sampai semua proyek ini selesai."_

"Iya, hyung. Kututup dulu."

Hanbin kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam café. Digenggamnya lagi tangan Jinhwan yang terasa begitu hangat bagi Hanbin. Menarik Jinhwan untuk berdiri.

"Kajja. Kita pergi dari sini."

###

Hanbin memperhatikan Jinhwan yang sedang memilih pakaian. Mereka ada di toko pakaian langganan Hanbin dan Jinhwan. Tempat di mana mereka membeli beberapa pernak-pernik couple, seperti apa yang dikenakannya dan Jinhwan sekarang.

"Bin, bagaimana menurutmu?", tanya Jinhwan. Terenyum menghadap Hanbin dan menunjukkan sweater berwarna cream bermotif not balok padanya.

"Bagus, hyung. Apa kau mau membeli itu?", jawab Hanbin balas tersenyum pada kekasihnya.

"Entahlah. Kukira aku ingin melihat-lihat yang lain dulu."

Jinhwan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada deretan baju yang ada di depannya. Memilih dengan perasaan senang. Bukan karena nantinya baju yang ia beli akan dibayar oleh Hanbin. Oh, come on, Jinhwan bukan laki-laki matrealistis. Lagipula ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan tempat Hanbin bekerja.

Jinhwan senang, karena akhirnya ia bisa berkencan dengan Hanbin. Well, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka berkencan. Hanya saja, melihat Hanbin menolak telepon saat di café tadi membuatnya senang. Artinya, Hanbin mulai sadar dan mulai mementingkan dirinya. Katakana Jinhwan egois, tapi memang begitulah adanya. Untuk saat ini, biarlah ia egois. Anggap saja sebagai balasan atas kesabarannya menghadapi Hanbin yang kelewat _workaholic_.

Melihat Jinhwan yang tersenyum membuat Hanbin jadi gemas sendiri. Kapan terakhir kalinya ia melihat Jinhwan tersenyum seperti ini? Kapan terakhir kalinya ia mengecup bibir manis Jinhwan? Kapan terakhir kalinya ia memeluk tubuh mungil yang hangat itu?

Krriiinngg… kriinnggg…

Saat sedang asyik memikirkan Jinhwan, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

Hanbin meraihnya dan melihat siapa yang menelepon.

'Eomma' adalah nama yang tertera di sana. Hanbin mengrenyitkan dahinya. Ada apa eommanya menelepon?

Segera saja ia melangkah keluar untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa memperdulikan Jinhwan yang menatapnya sendu.

"Ye, eomma. Ada apa?", tanya Hanbin sesaat setelah telepon diangkat.

" _Hanbin-ah. Hikss."_ Terdengar suara isakan di seberang sana.

"Eomma? Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?", tanya Hanbin khawatir. Takut sesuatu terjadi pada Ibu maupun keluarganya.

" _Hanbin-ah. Hanbyul. Hiks. Hanbyul…"_ , isak ibunya.

"Ye, eomma. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Hanbyul?", tanya Hanbin penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Sesuatu terjadi pada adik kecilnya. Adik perempuannya yang baru berusia 5 tahun.

" _Hanbyul sakit. Ia sampai dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Hanbin-ah."_ , ucap ibunya.

Bagai tersambar petir, Hanbin terkejut setengah mati. Adiknya. Adiknya yang paling menggemaskan sakit? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

"Apa yang terjadi, eomma? Kenapa Hanbyul bisa sakit?"

" _Dia keracunan, Hanbin-ah. Hiks. Ini semua kesalahan eomma. Eomma lupa membuang susu Hanbyul yang sudah tak layak minum. Hiks. Dia meminumnya lalu tiba-tiba ia mengeluh perutnya sakit lalu muntah-muntah. Hiks. Ini salah eomma, Hanbin."_ , isakan ibunya semakin menjadi.

"Baiklah. Aku segera ke sana. Eomma kirimkan alamat rumah sakitnya melalui pesan. Aku segera datang. Eomma jangan menangis lagi. Semua manusia pasti pernah berbuat kesalahan, eomma. Kumohon, jangan menyalahkan diri eomma sendiri.", ucap Hanbin menenangkan ibunya.

" _Ne, Hanbin. Cepatlah datang. Eomma tutup dulu."_

Hanbin bingung sekarang. Di satu sisi, ia ingin terus bersama Jinhwan dan menepati janjinya. Di sisi lain, keluarganya membutuhkannya. Ia bingung. Kalau mengatakannya pada Jinhwan, ia takut Jinhwan marah padanya dan berakibat semakin retaknya hubungan mereka. Tapi, bagaimana dengan ibunya? Bagaimana dengan Hanbyul?

Ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan Jinhwan nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Hanbyul. Ya, Hanbyul.

Hanbin melangkahkan kakinya kembali memasuki toko. Melihat Jinhwan yang menatapnya sendu. Membuat Hanbin tidak tega meninggalkan malaikat mungilnya ini.

"Hyung, aku minta maaf. Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Hanbyul sakit.", ucap Hanbin penuh penyesalan.

Haahh..

Jinhwan menghela nafasnya. _'Sudah kuduga'_ batinya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tetap tinggal?", jawaban Jinhwan terdengar egois.

"Hyung, kau memahamiku lebih dari siapapun. Kau pun paham bagaimana sayangnya aku terhadap Hanbyul.", jawab Hanbin putus asa. Mungkin ini memang jalan terbaik untuk hubungannya dengan Jinhwan.

"Yaya.. Pergilah. Dan jangan menyesali keputusanmu setelah ini." Ucapan Jinhwan terkesan dingin sekaligus menyakiti sudut terdalam hati Hanbin.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jinhwan berlalu meninggalkan Hanbin yang masih mematung di posisinya. Memandang bahu kecil Jinhwan yang terlihat rapuh.

Triingg..

Suara ponsel dalam genggamannya menyadarkan Hanbin dari lamunannya. Membuka pesan tersebut yang ternyata berisi alamat rumah sakit tepat adiknya dirawat. Segera saja Hanbin melesat menuju basement dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

###

Tiga hari setelah kejadian di mana Hanbin dilemma antara adiknya atau Jinhwan, membuat hubungannya dengan Jinhwan semakin merenggang. Jinhwan tak pernah lagi menghubunginya, walau kenyatannya seminggu lalu Jinhwan juga begitu. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Hanbin terlalu takut untuk sekedar menghubungi Jinhwan. Takut akan respon yang nantinya diberikan Jinhwan. Terlalu takut Jika nanti kata-kata terkutuk itu keluar dari bibir merah Jinhwan.

Hanbin bangun dari tidurnya. Melihat ke arah jam yang ternyata masih pukul 5 pagi. Terlalu dini untuk bersiap-siap menuju kantor.

Hanbin meraih ponselnya yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Membuka kuncinya dan terpampanglah fotonya dan Jinhwan. Foto mereka saat Hanbin masih kuliah dulu, saat Hanbin belum bekerja dan saat Hanbin masih bisa bersenang-senang dengan Jinhwan.

Dalam foto itu, Hanbin yang memakai kaos hitam, jacket dan celana putih, serta beanie hitam mencoba untuk mencium Jinhwan yang menghadap kamera. Jinhwan yang berpakaian serba hitam disertai topi hitam merangkul Hanbin dan mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu. Foto itu diambil oleh salah satu sahabatnya dan Jinhwan semasa kuliah, namanya Kim Jiwon.

Tersenyum mengingat memori masa lalu, Hanbin duduk di ranjangnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di _headboard_.

Hanbin membuka folder foto di ponselnya. Melihat foto-fotonya bersama Jinhwan.

Ada fotonya dan Jinhwan yang sedang makan ice cream, Jinhwan memegang yang rasa vanilla dan Hanbin rasa coklat. Mereka tersenyum lebar saling berhadapan.

Ada juga foto saat Jinhwan pertama kali menginap di apartemennya. Foto mereka saat bangun di pagi hari, foto Jinhwan yang memakai apron _Mickey Mouse_ milik Hanbin saat dia memasak di dapur, foto Jinhwan yang menangis saat menonton drama di televisi, dan masih banyak foto Jinhwan yang tersimpan rapi di ponselnya.

Dan Hanbin semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat fotonya dan Jinhwan yang sedang berciuman di dapur apartemennya.

Sungguh, Hanbin tidak akan rela jika harus melepaskan Jinhwan.

Dan sekarang Hanbin sadar, ia selalu mengabaikan Jinhwan setelah ia bekerja. Banyaknya pekerjaan saat ia menjadi staff biasa maupun saat dia diangkat menjadi manajer, benar-benar membuat waktu dengan Jinhwan tersayangnya berkurang.

Haah...

Hanbin menghela nafasnya. Melirik jam yang ada di ponselnya. Sudah pukul setengah 7 rupanya. Selama itukan ia melamunkan tentang Jinhwan? Aah.. Ia jadi merindukan kekasih mungilnya. Membayangkan Hanbin bisa memeluk tubuh mungil itu, mencium bibir merah itu, dan menggenggam tangan hangat itu membuatnya merasa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik.

Hanbin melangkahnkan kakinya bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Bersiap menuju kantornya dan pekerjaan super padat yang menantinya.

###

Sudah pukul 12 siang dan Hanbin masih terus 'berkencan' dengan komputer di meja kerjanya. Proyek yang ia ajukan beberapa minggu lalu ternyata disetujui dan disukai banyak kolega kerjanya. Senang sih, tapi konsekuensinya ia harus mengerjakan proyek itu sesegera mungkin. Hanbin itu _workaholic_ yang perfeksionis. Jadilah ia bekerja kelewat batas sadarnya.

"Tuan Kim, apa anda tidak ingin istirahat terlebih dahulu?", tanya Hayi, sekertarisnya. Hayi sedikit khawatir pada keadaan atasannya itu. Sedari sampai di kantor, atasannya langsung berkutat dengan komputernya. Selama 1 tahun bekerja dengan Hanbin, ia paham akan sifat perfeksionis atasannya itu. Tapi, bukankah atasannya juga harus menjaga kesehatannya agar tidak sakit dan berujung pada pekerjaannya yang semakin menumpuk?

"Tidak. Kau istirahat duluan saja, Nona Lee.", jawab Hanbin tanpa menghadap Hayi.

Haahh..

Hayi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Atasannya ini benar-benar.

"Baiklah. Aku istirahat dulu. Jika Tuan Kim membutuhkan sesuatu, hubungi saja nomor ponselku."

"Iya iya.. Cerewet.", jawab Hanbin kesal.

Hayi hanya bisa bersungut kesal saat dikatai cerewet oleh Hanbin. Tanpa pamit, ia langsung meninggalkan ruangan Hanbin dengan segera.

Setelah Hayi keluar dari ruangannya, Hanbin menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

Sebenarnya ia lelah dan juga lapar, tapi pekerjaan sialnya ini harus segera diselesaikan.

Haahh..

Hanbin menghela nafasnya.

Di saat-saat seperti ini ia benar-benar merindukan Jinhwan.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan malaikatnya? Apa ia sudah makan siang? Apa kuliahnya membosankan?

Krringg.. kriingg..

Saat sedang terhanyut dalam lamunannya tentang Jinhwan, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan membuat lamunannya buyar seketika.

'Siapa sih yang meneleponku siang bolong begini?' kesal Hanbin dalam hati.

Setengah hati ia mengambil poselnya dan terkejut bukan main saat tahu siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Ya, sayang?", ucap Hanbin lembut. Tanpa disadarinya, jantung Hanbin berdetak keras.

 _"Kau ke mana saja, sih?"_ Suara kesal nan menggemaskan itu menghampiri telinganya.

"Maaf, sayang. Aku sedang bekerja. Dan aku terlalu kaget saat tahu kau yang meneleponku.", jawab Hanbin.

 _"Ooh.. Begitu."_ , jawab seseorang di seberang. Suaranya melembut dan menghanyutkan bagi Hanbin. Hei! Mengapa ia berubah melankolis begini, sih?

 _"Apa kau masih sibuk bekerja? Bisa kita bertemu? Aku sedang di rooftop kantormu sekarang."_

Hanbin membolakan matanya. 'Dia' ingin bertemu dan sekarang ada di rooftop kantornya? Astaga! Seseorang tolong ingatkan Hanbin untuk menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

 _"Bin-ah? Hanbin? Sayaaangg~"_ , ucapan manja terdengar dari seberang telepon. Hanbin jadi gigit jari sendiri. 'Dia' pasti sangat menggemaskan sekarang.

"Ya, sayang. Aku mendengarmu. Tungu di sana. Aku akan segera ke sana.", jawab Hanbin. "Sudah dulu ya. Bye~"

Hanbin memutuskan sambungan itu lalu bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya kasar. Membuat Hayi yang berada di depan pintu terlonjak kaget dan hampir menumpahkan kopi yang sengaja dibelinya untuk sang atasan. Hanbin yang mengetahui itu langsung berbicara cepat pada Hayi.

"Taruh saja di mejaku. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Jika ada yang ingin menemuiku, suruh saja datang lagi besok."

Itu yang dikatakan Hanbin. Hayi paham. Orang yang bisa membuat Hanbin keluar dari ruang kerjanya hanya satu. Hanya dia. Kekasih Hanbin. Kim Jinhwan.

###

Jinhwan sedang menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya saat seseorang dengan lancangnya memeluk tubuhnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Jinhwan. Jinhwan sudah akan memaki seseorang tersebut sebelum ia mencuim harum _mint_ kesukaanya. Harum parfum Hanbin.

"Kenapa meminta menemuiku di sini, hmm?", ucap Hanbin lembut. "Kenapa tidak di ruanganku saja? Kau bisa flu. Di sini anginnya kencang sekali."

Jinhwan menyenderkan punggungnya di dada Hanbin dengan nyaman. Berusaha untuk mengingat dengan jelas perasaan hangat yang menyapa tubuhnya.

"Aku suka berada di sini. Seakan beban hidupku terbawa pergi bersama angin yang berhembus.", ucap Jinhwan lirih.

Hanbin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jinhwan. Entahlah, perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini menghantuinya tiba-tiba datang lagi setelah Jinhwan mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Kau ada masalah dengan ayahmu? Atau ibumu?", tanya Hanbin lembut. Masih menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jinhwan sambil memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Jinhwan.

Tatapan Jinhwan berubah sendu. Lalu tersenyum tipis. Meninggalkan misteri tersendiri bagi Hanbin.

Jinhwan melepaskan pelukan Hanbin lalu berbalik menghadap Hanbin yang masih kebingungan.

Jinhwan tersenyum manis lalu menarik kerah jas Hanbin dan menempekan bibirnya pada bibir Hanbin.

Hanbin sangat terkejut. Ia bahkan baru tersadar saat dirasakannya Jinhwan melumat lembut bibir _heartshaped_ nya. Hanbin menatap Jinhwan yang memejamkan matanya. Meraih pinggang Jinhwan dan membawa tubuh mereka semakin mendekat. Hanbin mulai membalas ciuman Jinhwan. Menyesap bibir manis itu lembut.

Cukup lama mereka berada di posisi tersebut, sampai akhirnya Jinhwan meremas bahu Hanbin dan mengerang sedikit. Membuat Hanbin mendesah kecewa dan melepaskan pagutannya dengan Jinhwan.

Hanbin mengusap lembut sudut bibir Jinhwan yang mengeluarkan saliva, entah milik siapa. Tersenyum lembut pada Jinhwan.

"Apa yang terjadi, hmm? Mengapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini?", tanya Hanbin. Heran dengan sikap Jinhwan yang berubah-ubah.

Bukannya menjawab, Jinhwan malah menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Hanbin. Membuat hanbin mengeratkan pelukannya juga.

"Kau tahu," Jinhwan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Hanbin. "Aku sempat berpikir ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Ucapan Jinhwan agaknya membuat Hanbin lebih dari terkejut. Dari mana malaikatnya dapat pemikiran seperti itu? Siapa yang mengajarinya? Oke, Hanbin mulai keluar jalur.

"Kenapa kau sempat terpikirkan hal seperti itu, hyung sayang. Kau sendiri yang paling paham seberapa besar aku mencintaimu.", ucap Hanbin membingkai wajah Jinhwan dengan kedua tangan hangatnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu. Maka dari itu, aku bertaruh pada diriku sendiri. Taruhan yang nantinya menentukan nasib hubungan kita. Hiks."

Oh, tidak. Jihwan mulai menangis. Astaga! Hanbin bingung.

"Memangnya taruhannya seperti apa, sayang?", ucap Hanbin lembut sambil membawa Jinhwan ke pelukannya yang hangat dan menenangkan, bagi Jinhwan.

"Aku bertaruh untuk menemuimu di sini. Hiks." Jinhwan masih terisak dan Hanbin masih diam. "Kalau kau datang, aku akan mencoba bertahan berpikir ulang untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini. Kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan langsung ke ruang kerjamu dan mengakhiri hubungan kita."

"Lalu? Apa jawabannya? Apa kau akan berpikir ulang?", tanya Hanbin. Sangsi. Takut Jinhwan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dan jika itu terjadi, Hanbin bersumpah akan langsung meloncat dari _rooftop_ ini. Tidak perduli fakta akan tubuhnya yang bisa hancur berkeping-keping. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada hatinya yang hancur saat melihat Jinhwan dengan pria lain.

Jinhwan menggeleng. Hanbin tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya.

"Tidak. Tidak yang pertama maupun yang kedua." Jinhwan mendongak menatap Hanbin. Hanbin balas menatapnya dengan was-was. "Saat kau datang dan memelukku, mengucapkan kata perhatian itu padaku, aku memantapkan hati dan diriku sendiri untuk tidak melepaskanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Bin-ah. Sangat mencintaimu."

Mata Jinhwan berkaca-kaca. Menatap Hanbin takut. Takut kalau nantinya Hanbin marah lalu ia benar-benar harus melepaskan lelaki tampan yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya itu.

Hanbin terkejut setengah mati. Menghela nafas lega. Ia sangat senang sekarang. Hei! Apa tadi Hanbin sempat berfikir untuk loncat dari _rooftop_?

"Astaga, sayaaang. Kau membuatku hampir mati, tahu." Hanbin gemas pada Jinhwan dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mencubit hidung Jinhwan. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangaaat mencintaimu. Benarkah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Heum. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Kim Hanbin tidak boleh mengabaikan Kim Jinhwan lagi. Apapun alasannya tidak akan diterima.", ucap Jinhwan layaknya Hanbyul yang meminta Hanbin untuk menemaninya ke taman bermain. Astaga! Kekasihnya benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Arasseo. Kubuktikan sekarang."

Hanbin berlutut di hadapan Jinhwan lalu meraih tangan kanan Jinhwan dan mengecupnya.

"Maukah kau menikahiku, Tuan Kim?"

"Seriusan, Bin? TENTU SAJA IYA!"

End-

a/n

astagahh! ini apaan? niatnya mai biki sad ending. kenapa malah happy end gini? gaje lagi.

ini tuh niat awalnya buat dijadiin pelampiasan. karena dari sekian banyak ff binhwan, jinani selalu tersakiti oleh hanbin! hanbin selalu dapet yang enak-enak! seenak jidat pacarin jinan, seenak jidat nganuin jinan, habis itu jinannya dibuang.!

aahhhh.. udah lah dari pada makin nglantur ngga jelas..

RnR, please? #puppyeyesbarengJinu


End file.
